User blog:PlantShielder/Monkey City fanfic - Prologue
Since there's a fanfic creation fever around this wiki, then I just couldn't support... Meet my Monkey City fanfic and enjoy! :3 '-- PROLOGUE --' "Yesterday, on the famous Genesis Beach, an Ice Monkey was meditating. She was called Yuki, and she was equilibrating herself with her tail. Well...She was so focused on the meditation that seemed to only hear the waves of the beach and nothing more. She and her friend, a Glue Gunner, came here yesterday. They were old friends, although Yuki was female and the Glue Gunner was male. The Glue Gunner was relaxed. After all, they were tired after their trip to the Monkey City. Not so far from there, David, the most greatest Monkey Engineer on Monkey City, was thinking how he was going to do a Bomb Shooter shoots bombs that could spread other 8 secondary bombs. Though the primary bomb was big, the secondary bombs were not small enough to accomodate it. He just thinked that a bigger bomb could be better, (and was the only way to make secondary bombs), so, he still had to do the Bomb Shooter and its huge bombs, with the secondary bombs in the huge bomb. What seemed hard and complex just took 1 hour. While he was thinking in other things, a White Bloon with a monkey decal in it appeared. He wasn't surprised, it was his petted mutated White Bloon--" BCoW Users: Could you tell why the beach was called Genesis Beach, and why David had a mutated White Bloon as a pet? Me: Sure, I can tell. "The reason of why the Genesis Beach is called like that, it's because it's where a monkey started to build a village, after his trip over the ocean. He was almost dying, but still, he could do a oak house and look for food. Nearby trees had fruits, which sustained him. He made a Monkey Village there. Though, knowing that not so far there, had bloons stalking and probably thinking in attack. Luckily, he wasn't a normal unarmed monkey, he had darts (at least darts) to pop those. The Dart Monkey, which had a good eyesight, popped a Yellow Bloon that was rushing far away. The Yellow Bloon just popped into a Green Bloon, which tryed to escape, but it failed. A rush of mere Red Bloons were there too. As he upgraded his darts to make it sharp, he popped the rush easily, though it came from multiple directions. Feeling alone at night, he looked for more monkeys. So far, he just found 2 monkeys that almost was dying. A Boomerang Thrower and a female Dart Monkey. It was enough to survive with that intense daily rush of bloons. Later on, the 2 Dart Monkeys had a son, and the Boomerang Thrower also had one, because they found a female Boomerang Thrower too. From that reproducion, the amount of Monkey Villages increased, and later on, they went into technology and started to build Monkey Bureau Intelligences instead of Monkey Villages. And then, it originated the Monkey City of nowadays. In short, the Genesis Beach is called like that because this city started from a Monkey Village localized on the nowadays Genesis Beach." "The reason of why David is petting White Bloons is because he captured worth bloons around there and made a chemical mutation on them. It didn't changed the appearance, however, it changed their lives. They were now designed to pop any wild bloon there. They also had Camo Detection. White Bloons were the first to be chemically mutated, and the first one is the White Bloon of nowadays. They only could mutate White to Rainbows, because those were the only around the city. Sure, they could make Rainbows be Ceramics, but that happened after discovering that mud hardens on fire. Well, that discovery just happened when they fought some Rainbows" BCoW Users: Well...Could you also tell what every chemically mutated bloon do? Me: Yes. Sure. "Chemically mutated White Bloons freezes and pop bloons at the same time. Pretty much like a skilled Ice Monkey, which could pop bloons before freezing. Chemically mutated Black Bloons set the bloon on fire. Chemically mutated Zebra Bloons set the bloon on fire AND freeze it at the same time. The most weirdest thing is that the bloon never went unfreezed, even though the fire were sent from a Black Bloon, unlike White Bloon's ice, that could melt with Black and Zebra's fire. Chemically mutated Rainbow Bloons shoots a powerful rainbow which could act like a weaker Sun God and most of the time, a weaker Ray of Doom." Me: Anyways...Eh...Where I was? Oh yeah, when David's White Bloon were coming... "...David's White Bloon came with a letter. A letter saying:" "Dear David We know of your potentiality when the subject is technology, so we sent to you some Bloontonium to you work in it. Sure, it can be either to enhance bloons, or enhance missiles and other weapons. Use it wisely and enjoy! ^_^ -- Bloontonium Lab's operator" "David, after reading, thinked in use it to enhance missiles, since he didn't have another thing to do. Then, he thinked that a Bloontonium missile with Bloontonium secondary bombs could be a good idea. He just had to wait the Bloontonium that they sent to him. 1 hour later, a Monkey Buccaner arrives Genesis Beach, with a strange pot. It was a pot full of Bloontonium. The Buccaner delivered it to David. David then, started creating the Bloontonium Missile. The pot just made Yuki and her friend wonder, though she was meditating, she opened the eyes when the Buccaner arrived on the beach. They went to David's big house (Not big enough to be a mansion but still...) and then, saw the small White Bloon and the Monkey Engineer deploying another great sucess. (Well...Sure that it was like a raid but the fault was from the pot :P) David, surprised, welcomes the guests and ask if they are hungry. They didn't. So...An awkward silence just reigned the room for almost 1 minute, when they asked which creations he did. He said that he did a lot. The most greatest ones were the Missile Launcher and the Spiked Mines Factory, and also made all that chemically mutated bloons. They just were surprised, since they saw a cluster of Missile Lauchers and Spiked Mines Factory on the entrance that they came. So they chatted all the morning, afternoon and evening. David had to finish his Bloontonium Missile. And he finished at afternoon (At least that)." "Then, today, they will live their nightmare..." '-- "Prologue" ends --' Category:Blog posts